


Reconciled in Dangerous Waters

by Ride_Forever



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [11]
Category: due South
Genre: Other, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After MotB, Ray's reflections on near-drowning and "buddy breathing".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconciled in Dangerous Waters

**Author's Note:**

> More lyrical than Ray's spoken language, but we know that "on the inside he's a poet".
> 
> TYK to Alliance Atlantis, copyright holder for due South. No copyright infringement intended. Made love, not money.

I followed you into dangerous waters  
while not knowing how to swim.  
And I had taken precautions before to avoid drowning  
(just stay away from the water!).  
But when I am with you I will run right towards dangerous things,  
driven by duty (driven by love?).

I hadn't been outright reconciled to dying,  
but figured that being shot or stabbed or beaten to death  
might be the way to go...  
but drowning, THAT was unexpected.  
And then the ship was going down and I was going to drown...  
and then your mouth on mine,  
your tongue parting my lips,  
your breath filling my lungs.

We are rising together now,  
in the buoyancy of being reconciled to many more kinds of death -- and life --  
than we could have embraced before.


End file.
